My Hero
by megfurtado
Summary: Little Joe is given an assignment to write about who his hero is. And surprises everyone when he reveals who he wrote about. please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Ages: Amelia 3 Joe 9 Hoss 15 Adam 21 **

**Author's note: This story focuses on Adam and Joe's relationship. I hope you all like it. Please read and review. **

Bonanza My Hero

It was a beautiful spring day. It was the Friday before the school children had spring vacation.

At the schoolhouse, Miss Jones was finishing up the school day before dismissing the class. She was giving them their homework assignment.

"Before I send you all home I'm assigning you a homework assignment to do during vacation" announced Miss Jones.

The children started to moaned and groaned. "During your spring vacation I want you to write an essay about whom your hero is and why they are your hero. Your hero can be a close relative or someone who is an authority figure you look up to" said Miss Jones.

The class started to show their interest and excitement especially nine year old Little Joe Cartwright.

Minutes later the school children were running out of the schoolhouse.

Adam Cartwright rode up in the buggy. Joe sees him and walks over and climbs up next to him.

"Hey Joe how was your day?" asked Adam with a smile. Once Joe was settled sitting in the buggy next to Adam they rode off.

"It was ok glad that it's over" said Joe. "You're probably even gladder that you have vacation next week" said Adam.

"Sure am" replied Joe looking up at his brother who was facing the road. Just then Joe got an idea _"I think I'll write about Adam" _Joe thought to himself.

Later that day the Cartwright's were sitting at the table eating supper. Ben looks up noticing how quiet Joe was.

"How was school Joe?" asked Ben. "Fine" said Joe while he was looking at his plate.

"Did Miss Jones give you a lot of homework?" asked Ben curiously.

Joe perks his head up and looks at his father. "Yes sir. She told us to write a paper"

"About what little brother?" asked Hoss. "About who our hero is and why" explained Joe.

"Any idea who you're gonna write about?" asked Adam. Joe shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe" the nine year old replied.

Three year old Amelia starts to cry. Ben looks at his upset daughter. "Looks like someone is tired" said Ben.

"I'll put her down for you Pa" offered Joe as he gets up and picks Amelia up from her highchair.

"Thank you Joe. I'm sure your sister would like that" said Ben appreciatively and mostly proudly.

Joe carries Amelia up the stairs. He takes her to her room and helps her get ready for bed. He then tucks her into bed and helps her get ready her a story: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

It was Amelia's favorite story. Once he was done he turns to her and saw that she was very sleepy.

"Goodnight Mia" said Joe softly. "I love you little Joe" said Amelia in a cute baby voice that Joe adored.

Once she was asleep he kisses her on the cheek. "I love you too little sister".

He gets up and walks out of the room. He walks out to the hallway just as Adam was walking to his room.

Are you going to bed already Adam?" asked Joe curiously. "No Joe I'm just going to read" said Adam.

"Goodnight Adam" said Joe. "Goodnight Joe" said Adam as he walks into his room and Joe in his.

Joe walks over to his desk and sits down pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil and begins to write his paper.

The next morning Ben was sitting at the breakfast table with Adam, Hoss and Amelia. Ben looks at the stairs remembering the reason why his youngest son was taking so long to come to breakfast.

"You want me to get him Pa?" asked Hoss. "No let your brother sleep he was up late last night" replied Ben.

Adam looks at him concerned. "He wasn't sick was he?"

"No he was doing his homework" said Ben reassuring his sons. Hoss and Adam look at each other from across the table and chuckled.

"I thought I'll never see the day where my little brother would be up late doing his homework" teased Hoss.

Joe comes walking down the stairs and sits at the table between Ben and Hoss. "Sorry I'm late for breakfast Pa" said Joe.

"That's alright son. Were you able to get your homework done?" asked Ben.

"Yes sir" said Joe proudly. "Who did you write about?" asked Hoss. "It's a surprise" said Joe as he ate his scrambled eggs.

He looks at his father. "Pa may I be excuse?" asked Joe. "Sure Joe" said Ben.

Joe smiles as he gets up from the table and walks out the door.

Little Joe rode into town up to Miss Jones' house. He mounts off his pony and walks up to the door then knock on it.

Miss Jones opens the door and was surprised to see Little Joe. "Joseph Cartwright what can I do for you?" asked Miss Jones surprised.

"I was wondering if you can look at my paper" said Joe hopingly.

"Come in" said Miss Jones. Joe smiles as he walks into the house. He walks into the sitting room.

"Would you like a refreshment?" asked Miss Jones. Joe shakes his head. "No thank you ma'am".

Miss Jones and Joe sat on the settee. Joe pulls out his paper from the pocket of his jacket and hands it to her.

Miss Jones graciously takes it and begins to look it over. Joe waits nervously as he watches her.

When she was down there was a long silence until she spoke "Joe this is a wonderful paper. Does Adam know that you wrote about him?" asked Miss Jones.

"No ma'am his birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to surprise him with my paper as a birthday gift" said Joe.

"That's a wonderful idea Joseph. I'm sure Adam would love it especially coming from you" said Miss Jones who was impressed by Joe's thoughtfulness towards his brother.

Miss Jones gets up and walks over to her desk. She takes a minute to grade the paper then walks over to Joe and gives him the paper.

Joe's face lit up when he saw a giant "A" on the top of his paper. "I got an A! Thank you Miss Jones" said Joe excitedly.

"You deserve it Joe" assured Miss Jonas. Joe thanks her again before walking out the door to his horse.

Hoss rides up to him out of nowhere. "Hey Little Joe how come you were with Miss Jones?" asked Hoss curiously. "No reason" said Joe secretively.

As he was mounting on his horse a folded piece of paper falls out of his jacket pocket and onto the ground.

Hoss picks it up and reads it. "Hoss don't read it" pleaded Joe. It was too late Hoss had already read it and looks up at Joe surprised.

"You wrote about Adam?" asked Hoss surprised and a hint of disappointment which made Joe feel guilty.

"I love you Hoss you know that. It's easier telling you that than it is telling Adam. I want him to know that I love him too. Please don't feel bad that I didn't pick you" said Joe sadly.

Hoss smiles understandably. "Don't worry little brother I understand. I'm sure Adam is gonna love this".

"Promise you won't tell him or anyone else?" asked Joe hopingly. "I promise Little Joe" assured Hoss. He mounts on his horse and they rode out of town.

Late that afternoon Joe was grooming his horse out in the yard near the barn when Adam walks out of the house and over to his brother.

"Hey Joe Hopsing wants fresh fish for supper tonight. Wanna come with me to fish some?" asked Adam.

He knew that Joe could never pass up a chance to go fishing. Joe looks at him. "Really? You want me to go with you?" asked Joe surprised.

"Sure I do little brother. Who else would I ask? Amelia is too young; Hoss is busy helping Pa" said Adam smiling. "Besides when was the last time we got to spend time together just the two of us? So what do you say?"

"I say let's go!" said Joe excitedly. He and Adam got their rods and mounted on their horses; rode out of the yard.

Moments later they were sitting side-by-side at the pond waiting for the fish to bite. They sat in silence making occasional small conversations about school or the ranch.

Both were enjoying the other's company. Little Joe turns to look at Adam. "Adam what do you want for your birthday?" asked Joe curiously.

Adam thinks for a while surprised that he hadn't really thought about it. "I don't know Joe. I haven't really thought about it. You know me not really a materialistic person" said Adam.

"What does that mean?" asked Joe inquisitively. Adam thinks of an easy explanation that his younger brother would understand.

He turns to his brother. "You know how on your birthday or Christmases you have a list of things you want like toys or clothes?" asked Adam.

"Yeah" said Joe intrigued trying to figure out what Adam was going with this. "It's different with me. When it comes to birthdays or Christmases I don't really have a list of specific things I want like toys or type of clothing. For me I don't care about the things I get just the people who gave them to me" said Adam.

"Like for instance if I got you something real special you wouldn't care what it was but that it came from me?" asked Joe.

"Exactly right Joe" said Adam. "I hope you like what I got you Adam" said Joe hopingly.

Adam smiles and says "If it's coming from you Joe then I'm sure that I'm gonna love it".

Joe smiles and turns to face the pond. Adam started to become curious pondering what Joe had gotten him.

"What did you get me little brother?" asked Adam curiously. "You'll just have to wait 'til tomorrow big brother" chimed Joe giggling.

Adam makes a disappointed look on his face forcing Joe not to laugh.

"Thanks for asking me to go fishing with you Adam. I'm having a lot of fun" said Joe. Adam smiles and says "Me too little Joe".

He puts his arms around his brother.

To be continued:


	2. Chapter 2

The next night the Cartwright's had finished eating their supper and had gathered in the living room to give Adam his birthday presents.

Ben and Hoss sat on the settee with Amelia sitting on Ben's lap. Adam sits on the red chair and Joe sits on the table across from him.

Ben hands Adam a box covered with wrapping paper. "Happy Birthday son" said Ben cheerfully.

Adam smiles and tears the paper off the box and opens it. He pulls out a new jacket.

"I thought you might need a new one since your old one is getting too small on you" explained Ben. "Thanks Pa" said Adam.

After Hoss and Amelia gave him their gifts it was Little Joe's turn.

Joe hands him a folded piece of paper. Adam takes it and opens it and reads it out loud.

"_My hero is my brother Adam because he is the best big brother a boy can have. Adam is always there for me; he helps me with my homework and takes care of me when I have nightmares or when I am sick. Adam always tries to do the right thing and be a good role model for my brother Hoss, my sister Amelia and me. Sometimes I forget to appreciate all the things Adam does for me especially when we're fighting. I hope he knows that even though I may be sore with him I sill and always love him. When we fight Adam tries to help me understand things and sometimes I misunderstand Adam's motives. I know he only does what he does because he loves me. When I have a problem I know that I can count on Adam to help me through it. I probably won't admit this especially to Adam that I am very lucky and proud to have him for a big brother. If there was anyone I would want to be when I grow up want to be my big brother: somebody's hero". _

There was a long pause after Adam read the paper. Adam was completely in shock and amazed by what was written on the paper.

After looking over the paper again letting every word sink in Adam's eyes began to water with tears.

Joe looks at him concerned. "Are you alright Adam?"

Adam looks at Joe and lifts him up and puts him on his lap. "Why did you pick me to be your hero?" asked Adam curiously.

Joe thinks for a moment then looks up at his brother sheepishly. "Because it was the only thing I could think of to thank you for being my big brother and to tell you how much I love you".

Adam is very touched and the tears started too streamed down his cheeks as he holds his brother in his arms and kisses him on the head.

Ben and Hoss both had tears in their eyes as they watch them proudly and lovingly. Adam pulls away and looks at Joe.

"Thank you Joe. I'll treasure this for the rest of my life. I'm honor and proud to be your big brother as much as I am proud and lucky to have you for my little brother" said Adam.

Joe hugs him. "I love you Little Joe" said Adam.

The End


End file.
